


Hyung For A Dongsaeng

by Saudadetea



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life, is it a budding relationship?? maybe, it's a lot of outside pov of double b interactions, it's rated teen and up cause there might be cursing and light drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saudadetea/pseuds/Saudadetea
Summary: Bobby is a lot of things, but a good hyung? Maybe if you're a certain Kim Hanbin. And if you pay attention very carefully.





	1. Chanwoo: Part One

**Author's Note:**

> So each "chapter" is in the pov of a member plus a second part that's more of a third person perspective.

With how close Bobby and Hanbin are it's quite easy to forget that Bobby is in fact older than Hanbin.

"By exactly ten months and one day," Bobby will say, his balance shaky as he rises on to his toes to look down at Hanbin.

"That's not even a full year," Hanbin reminds him.

And yet, _"You're older by 'exactly ten months and one day',"_ Hanbin says softly, nicely.

A voice saved for when he wants something. Specifically, when they're in the back of the corner store where the ramen is stacked high and an abundance of ice cream has caught Hanbin's eye.

"Ten months is hardly enough to say we're not the same age," but Bobby grabs a shrimp ramen and holds the freezer door open for Hanbin to grab a choco-cone.

"Thank you _hyung,_ " Hanbin says, distracted by grabbing two sweet treats and then a third one for Bobby.

Bobby walks away from the smiling fool with an eye roll and a flutter in his chest. "You're holding the bag."

Hanbin knows he doesn't have to play the dongsaeng card to get something from Bobby, namely food. However, if Bobby is to every so often remind everyone of the age gap (tiny as it is), then Hanbin was to do the same.

 

"Can you buy this too?" Chanwoo mimics Hanbin's coy tone perfectly. He holds out a bag of chips as Bobby comes toward him.

"I don't have enough money," Bobby says without a glance to the item or to Chanwoo for that matter.

Chanwoo watches Bobby breeze past him to the register with Hanbin trailing behind him.

Yunhyeong snorts from somewhere next to him and Chanwoo turns around already quietly laughing.

"Told you," Yunhyeong says holding his plastic basket up for Chanwoo to toss the chips back into.

"It was worth a shot," Chanwoo shrugs. "Hanbin gets away with it all the time."

"But you're not Hanbin." Yunhyeong emphasizes with a poke to his forehead.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

"Fans want to know if Bobby is a good hyung," the female reporter looks up at them with interest.

The boys chuckle and shift in their seats, all glancing at the boy in question.

"He's a good guy," Chanwoo says first. "He's there when you need him—"

"As long as he's not sleeping," Donghyuk says, smile quirking.

"Right, as long as he's not sleeping," Chanwoo amends lightly. "He's very caring at times, playful too. I'm really happy to have him by my side to learn from."

The older boys let out a chorus of 'ohhs' in their admiration for Chanwoo's smart wording.

"I'm so happy to be here for this," Bobby rubs a hand over his heart in mock sentiment. He looks at Chanwoo, "I'm touched."

Chanwoo conceals his uneasy laugh and sinks a little further into his seat to escape the attention.

"Bobby and I are the same age," Yunhyeong starts in, "but we're both really different. Even our oldest, Jinhwan too. We all care but we're each better at helping in different areas."

"Bobby will help you more if you're Hanbin," Jinhwan suddenly says. The members dart their eyes now to their leader who looks suddenly surprised, his open mouth smile and wide eyes stare back at the camera before turning towards the eldest.

"What do you mean?" The reporter questions, leaning forward a little, "does Bobby favor Hanbin?"

Bobby lets out an _eyy_ as Hanbin turns back to face the reporter, his hand shaking to say _'wait wait'._ The others laugh, a few voicing agreements.

"We're friends," Hanbin states before anyone could say anything else. "Although Bobby is older, since we're really close, the honorifics slip."

"Ahh, is it because you have been training with each other for so long?" The reporter encourages.

"Right," Hanbin rubs his hands over his legs, a habit. "Bobby and I do more together but it doesn't exclude everyone else."

"They're often dumb together so unless you're them you don't understand," Donghyuk says quickly, placing a hand out on Hanbin's shoulder and drawing Bobby's eyes to it.

The reporter laughs, "Ok, I see. And what about you?" She looks at June, who has stayed mostly quiet. "Is Bobby a good hyung?"

June nods slowly looking back and with not much persuasion repeats, "he's a good guy." And they all break into laughter.

 

  
~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my beta [Shimco](http://shimco.tumblr.com/) for sticking with me ;; and saying that this work is worth posting. The first chapter is just a window, (I KNOW it's so puny and not much) but there'll be more intimate moments and cuteness to follow so I hope everyone sticks with it.
> 
> Also, don't get used to me posting every weekend. I admit I'm spoiling you guys right now! + Aby has me cleaning out my plot bunnies.
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what you think~


	2. Yunhyeong: Part Two

The airport security line seems awfully slow. Which is Yunhyeong's nice way of describing it, since a certain tall and constantly complaining blonde somewhere in his vicinity offers up a few more creative ways to describe it. Not that Yunhyeong necessarily disagrees, it has felt like they've been standing in a single spot for the past twenty minutes.

With a huff he rises to his toes, his eyes tracking over the throngs of people as he leans side to side. Ahead of them he sees a cluster of security guards communed around a suspicious mishap involving the metal detector at the front of their line.

A hand to his shoulder pulls Yunhyeong's attention away. When he turns, it's Jinhwan who, once he catches his eye, jerks his chin forward in a silent direction for Yunhyeong to look.

"You think they can be any more obvious?"

"Who?" Yunhyeong asks before he can stop himself, because of course he already knows who the _they_ refers to. Between the five of them, the _they_ only ever refers to the remaining two.

And sure enough, he spots them further up in the line and just in time to see Hanbin's head fall back and let out a great laugh that rises above the rest of the chatter.

Bobby smiles, soft and charmed. His head tilts down, the brim of his hat now coming to shield him, the rapper’s intimate softness now hidden from view. Save for Hanbin, who ducks down below the barricade and smiles at what he finds.

Between them, a strained cord of shared headphones connects them. Whenever the distance grows too great the line snaps and hands rush to catch the fallen side as bodies inch back in closer. They look down at Bobby's phone and point at different things, lost to their own world where waiting only meant time enjoying something else together.

"I bet they're watching cat videos," Jinhwan says.

Yunhyeong smiles, "or overwatch walkthroughs."

Jinhwan makes a disconcerted noise, "I don't think those videos are _that_ funny. And it wouldn't help Hanbin win anyway."

"Careful, they might hear," Yunhyeong jokes wriggling himself into Jinhwan's space to further bother his hyung. "Then you'll have to defend your honor while fending off Hanbin's attack dog."

Jinhwan frowns deep and annoyed at some memory from another day, "he's just blinded by that kid."

Yunhyeong thought they all were, even if it just a tiny amount. But he refrains from saying it. Instead he asks, "weren't they fighting before we left?"

Yunhyeong recalls the two this morning being equally disgruntled and separated.

Jinhwan gives him a skeptical look, "when have you ever known them to stay mad at each other?"

"There's been times..." Yunhyeong mumbles, rocking back onto the balls of his feet.

Jinhwan shrugs, his stare returning to the two rappers, "Bobby always solves it and I'm glad cause otherwise he's an antsy mess when Hanbin stays mad at him."

Yunhyeong looks again, and admits that it's true. Bobby has a way of influencing Hanbin's moods more than the rest of them.

The line finally moves again, slinking its way forward until Yunhyeong loses sight of the two boys in the mass of the crowd.

   


* * *

* * *

 

"Don't touch me so much," Bobby mumbles. Shying away from the attention Hanbin gives him. "It's weird."  
  
However, he never clarifies on whether he means that it makes _him_ feel weird or if it's just the all over touching that's weird.  
  
"Ok," Hanbin says with a soft smile. Unspokenly asking in jest _why? Does it_ **_bother_ ** _you~?_  
  
They separate, forced apart by busy artists for hair and makeup. Their bodies made to dress in their stage outfits. Maybe for a few minutes or a hour at most do they linger on different sides of the room and then Hanbin returns. Just like a puppy who forgets or doesn't quite understand no, that gentle hand perches itself back on Bobby.  
  
A touch to the knee. A grip to the nape. Fingers dancing on loose strings of frayed jeans or grazing Bobby's palm in reach to play with the beads of his bracelets. Hanbin mastered what he thinks is subtly in them all, it’s not really. At least not to a watchful eye. And yet, Hanbin reaches out and Bobby relents. Just like that the complainer bends to his point of complaint. Only until those same outer forces draw them apart again.  
  
But maybe nerves are to blame? The backstage waiting room is alive with movement. A clock set out on the table of water counts down to the relief of showtime. The vanishing numbers of seconds and minutes multiply in the air around them. The digits transform into thick tension felt in bodies rotting with excess energy.  
  
Amidst all that, Hanbin sits aside sinking into the softness of twined red leather couches and often staring out at the food laid across the nearby table.  
  
At his side Donghyuk chatters, hands and eyes alight and excited as he explains the fan theories to their most recent drama binge. Hanbin listens and offers input, nodding along but stare catching on something or someone else.  
  
On Hanbin's other side, Chanwoo leans against him, so engrossed in his gaming he at first doesn't notice Bobby's reappearance. Not until a shadow falls over him and Chanwoo looks up at the same time the others do.  
  
Chanwoo moves his feet for Bobby to sit but the older male doesn’t take up the offer. The two stare at each other and when Bobby goes to push at Chanwoo’s head, the youngest releants.

  
“Okay, okay!”  Bobby doesn't even say anything, Chanwoo just moves. Ditching his spot next to Hanbin and lazily slinking into the next empty seat not even five feet away.  
  
Bobby drops down into the vacated seat, a victor’s smile in place as he does so. Hanbin stares curiously and like magic Bobby produces from a wrapped napkin in his hand small grapes and cookies. He takes one of each and bit by bit feeds Hanbin the rest. Often without waiting to for the boy to finish before placing more on Hanbin's lip.  
  
Hanbin leans away but eats them regardless and then pulls the handful into his own palm to better the rations back to Bobby, and Donghyuk. Even offers to toss one to Chanwoo who declines with a pout, but Bobby doesn’t.  
  
So the bunches of grapes go missing as a game of laughter and catch ensues across the couch. The unfortunate fallen few gifted to unsuspecting members instead. After of course Donghyuk cleans them, tsking at the two hyungs' lack of concern but laughing all the same.  
  
They stop when the fruit is done and fall back into conversation and phone surfing. Hanbin's hands starting to tread along inner seams of pants until Bobby stops him.  
  
Hanbin retreats a little right as Bobby catches him. The wayward hand now brought back in with the braiding of their fingers, just so Bobby could keep it in check. But still the role of seeker flips around.  
  
Which is rare but there nonetheless.

 

 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S GETTING CUTER!! The fun has only just started. Also let me know what you think~
> 
> And Aby I love you ; A ; you sweet angel that endures my pestering


	3. June: Part Three

June isn't the brightest bulb in ikon's box, which honestly isn't saying much. He is however, the best looking so he’s not too heart broken about it. The only thing is that he can sometimes be a little slow on picking up clues. He still gets to the same conclusion though when he eventually gets the clue, of course with some extra nudges from Jinhwan.  
  
**How** **_ever_ **.

Bobby incessantly talking about Hanbin at random parts in Hanbin unrelated conversations, is not something June needed help in spotting. No, Bobby makes that all too obvious on his own.

  
But June was still played the fool when he brought it up to the others. He even remembers the way Jinhwan incredulously asked him if he only _just_ realized it _now_ .   
  
"No," June countered, feeling a bit stunted. "I'm only bringing it up **_now_ ** . I've known it for awhile."   
  
"Yeah well, welcome to the 'everybody knows what's going on except Bobby and Hanbin' club." The group snickers a bit and Jinhwan waves his hand out to an empty table seat for June to join them as they eat. Or further discuss the two rappers, it was a bit vague.   
  
"You need a new club name," June commented as he took the seat and an offering of food.   
  
"Yeah, Chanwoo said the same thing. But it grows on you."   
  
Which is how June found himself privy to all further discussions of the two males and their tendencies. Which is sometimes more than he wants to deal with. Especially like right now when it interferes with his drama watching time.   
  
He's staring ahead and trying to focus but, Jinhwan is at his side talking and June can't block out that voice. The shorter boy's back is pressed against his as if he's now some human arm rest.   
  
"How many times do you think Bobby can say Hanbin's name in one sitting?" Jinhwan asks.   
  
"It can't be more than ten or else I'll lose count," June holds up his hands to show Jinhwan the limits of his tools.   
  
"Then you just use your toes."   
  
"I won't care by then," June says with dismissal, thinking that'd be the end of it.   
  
"What were you thinking of doing?” Yunhyeong questions from the other side of the couch and looking past June to Jinhwan.   
  
"Stop it. Don't encourage him!" June complains and reaches to raise the volume of the tv. Jinhwan gets knocked ajar from his spot and glares at him but June just shrugs.   
  
"Aren't you curious?" Yunhyeong frowns at him.   
  
"About what?"

They all turn to the new voice at same time. Even June is slightly surprised to find Bobby perched on the wall heading to the kitchen.   
  
"Nothing," Junes says at the same time Jinhwan says "We were just discussing some of Hanbin's downfalls."   
  
June comes to grip with three things right then. The first being how cunning Jinhwan is. The second is how the silence that follows is more distracting than the talking was. And third, like Yunhyeong, June suddenly tenses and holds his breath. At least he's not the only one shocked with Jinhwan's choice of bait.

Or it's possible that Yunhyeong tenses more at the prospect of seeing what Bobby would do. Regardless, they're each a bundle of nerves waiting for something to happen.  
  
"Downfalls?" Bobby repeats it as if he didn't hear it quite right.   
  
Jinhwan shrugs looking to be about to say something else, which June knows is just acting but Bobby takes the bait.   
  
"For starters Hanbin is funnier than the three of you combined," Bobby sounds personally offended. "Hanbin also has better aegyo than the shit you and Donghyuk do."   
  
For this Bobby stares right at Jinhwan and by June’s side he hears Yunhyeong stifle a laugh. But the only thing June is focusing on right now is the way Bobby is speaking.

Normally, the rapper has an unsteady stammer to his speech. A lot of mumbling and slurring in his Korean. It's as if he's never sure what word to use until it's time to use it. But, when he gets really into something, that foreigner hesitancy drops and he speaks so clearly and quickly. Which is what’s happening right now.

"Hanbin is never lazy. Hanbin is always working. For us. He does all of this **for us** . You may hate how Hanbin is during practice but it's not like Hanbin likes it either. Hanbin didn't ask to be a leader, it was given to him because none of us qualify. Hanbin's the loudest and the most organized and his songs sell. Whatever downfall you think Hanbin has I think you should reevaluate."   
  
Jinhwan lets all the tension visible in Bobby's words cool and then very calmly speaks.   
  
"I was only going to say that he eats and sleeps too little."   
  
Bobby leans back seemingly realizing what he walked himself into, "well Hanbin's also an idiot," Bobby says quickly and then disappears as suddenly as he came.   
  
Yunhyeong finally lets out a snort from next to him and June finds it in himself to smile over it.   
  
Jinhwan turns, "How many was that?"   
  
"Nine," June says. "One short of me losing interest."   
  
Jinhwan hums, "I thought it could have gone better."   
  
"Next time maybe it’ll be a little more like a love confession," Yunhyeong comments and Jinhwan laughs.   
  
June just whines, "can you two gossip elsewhere? I’m trying to watch the same five minutes of this drama as I was thirty minutes ago.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

The back of the tv studio faces a wide sunlit street. In times of idol guests the metal barricades swing across the entrances as black vans with tinted windows sit waiting by the exit doors.   
  
A few black suited security members stand at the gates watching the wriggling mass of fans on the other side. Cameras posed and signboards held up. In the waiting, sometimes the two sides talk politely, the fans ushering out information about the group and the officials sometimes sharing stories of past.     
  
But in the instant that building door swings open, a hush descends as all wait to see if it's one of _them_ or just a staff member. The shutters snap and feet raise up till it's only the toes that remain tethered to the ground.   
  
Then the moment breaks into a frenzy as a face appears.     
  
"Donghyuk!" Someone shouts high in glee. The echo of it resounding in other voices as everyone tries to glean some attention from him.   
  
The boy steps out, momentarily disoriented with the loudness. But then his face fills in with the sweetest smile and he tosses out a few finger hearts just before ducking into the van.   
  
The studio door behind him catches on an outstretched hand and gets pushed back open as another boy comes to keep it open, his body filling the frame as he stands there.   
  
The noise grows in pitch as the fans add a second name to their shouts.   
  
_"Bobby!!"_   
  
The camera shutters whirl in a looping clicking and the gates jostle as the fans bustle behind them.   
  
Bobby smiles, his front teeth hang over his bottom lip and eyes crinkle at their edges as he waves. Then his attention seems to snag on something on the ground, his eyes returning to it every few seconds.

When Donghyuk reemerges with a large gift bag, Bobby says something. With a mild expression the blonde boy catches the door as Bobby darts down the street to where a bright yellow dandelion weed sticks out from the curbing.   
  
He reaches down and plucks it with a careless boyish grace. A few more steps and he'd be in front of the one set of fans. They sense this for their voices start to pitch into hysterics.   
  
But he just smiles at his find and then, with a foot already behind him to start his retreat, he salutes them and runs away.   
  
The door closes again and an excited murmur settles.   
  
When the doors open hours later, all seven boys and staff come out and file into the vans. The last of them being a slim boy with wide eyes and a shy smile. The procession lasted long enough for the fans to cry out a mixt of all their names repeatedly.   
  
The boy turns his head and a collective scream rises up. The energy doubles and those lucky enough to have brought a camera fire off the shutter in rapid succession all trying to capture the beauty of that smile.   
  
A smile, complemented by a single gifted dandelion tucked behind his ear.

 

 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~! And thank you to everyone leaving comments and kuddos ; w ; you all have special places in my heart.
> 
> So fun facts. The club that Jinhwan mentions in the beginning actually cross references a fic I haven't written yet. In which the club is formed and bit by bit the others join in. Hopefully I get around to it because the idea in my head is fun. 
> 
> The flower bit was mentioned by Aby and I spun it into this. Hopefully you find it cute~ My favorite part will be up next week.


	4. Donghyuk: Part Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm quite excited for this update the most

Bobby has a voice that makes you listen. Something about that low tone and raspy accent has your ears hanging on to every word, scared you'll miss something. Even if that something was the dumbest fucking thing you ever heard.   
  
And even though it was not what Donghyuk wanted to hear at 2am in the morning, he was drawn from sleep by it nonetheless.   
  
Hotel rooms, despite their excited newness and charm, were not the comforts of home. The sheets might itch or not be soft enough. The temperature was never just right. And some nights it even affected Hanbin, the boy who could sleep anywhere at anytime. And the likely suspect to tonight's disturbance even though all Donghyuk could hear -   
  
"Stop touching me there."    
  
was Bobby's whispers. The two rappers had opted to share a bed in this weekend's two bedded room, leaving Donghyuk gratefully with a bed all to himself.    
  
In the room's layout the beds had enough of a divide between them that only Bobby's heavy tone was able to cross. Whereas whatever Hanbin was saying remained inaudible, but evident in the silence between Bobby's tired disagreements.    
  
"Actually I  _ was _ sleeping."  _ Silence _ . "Fine but—  **_Shit_ ** **,** Hanbin, your feet are freezing."  _ Silence _ . "No."  _ Silence _ . "Not happening."  _ Silence _ . "Stop it."   
  
This time the silence stretches out longer. Either Hanbin was saying a lot or Bobby had won over the younger male. Donghyuk's vote is for the latter and settles himself back in for slumber. But then Bobby’s voice comes again and Donghyuk must have made his surprise apparent because Bobby stops short.   
  
Donghyuk stills his breathing, eyes open and staring at the dark wall opposite him. He wasn't surprised by the sudden disturbed silence. No, it was rather by  _ what _ had disturbed it. He waits and Bobby starts again, a little quieter.    
  
Donghyuk strains to listen and he finds he was right. He could count on one hand the times he heard Bobby like this. The boy's voice, raspy with sleep and shaky, but he was at best imperfectly _ singing _ .    
  
It lulls even Donghyuk who tries to catalog the english lyrics to an american song he knows. He fails on this but it's sweet and oddly tender despite the gruff Bobby applies to it.    
  
Donghyuk slips back into sleep with it, barely holding out for the end of it.    
  
"Bin-ah.." Bobby asks but this time the silence that follows is empty -    
  
"Jalja."   
  
and lasting.    


 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Tucked away in shadows, hidden from stage lights and prying eyes, the two rappers linger. Standing side by side their postures and nerves betray the signs of their youth. Still young, still new.    
  
They look out at their labelmate performing, the man commanding attention and owning the space from floor to rafters. The whole room radiates a contagious energy. The sea of lights and faces that stretches out before him ripples in fluid lows and highs as they catch on to what's given.   
  
Back on the sidelines, the two boys wait their queue. The one, tall and built with lean muscle and dark hair hops in time with the song. The looseness of his battered sleeveless tee swinging wildly along with him. His enjoyment palpable as energy courses through him.    
  
The second boy stands back, a hand pressed against his left breast. Fingers splayed across it and gripping as his lips mumble small encouragements for no one but himself.    
  
The first turns to him and smiles. A light across the stage spins, momentarily casting them in a bright pink hue. The other looks, features softening and smiling back, the look a mere lip pull reaction since none of it really reaches his eyes.   
  
The beat drops and a strobe light starts blinking in crazed cuts of blinding white and darkness. Every movement exaggerated and sharp as the darkness cuts off the truth and the eye tries to catch up to the reality. The fans scream louder and the bass booms across them.    
  
In one second the first boy is standing away, in the next he has leaned over to the other, their silhouettes merged into one dark form. One second, two seconds, light, and darkness. And then the silhouettes appear again as two.    
  
The second boy laughs then, his hand having fallen from his chest. The song returns to a steady flow and the first boy goes back into hyper bouncing, closing in on his friend until the other boy joins in.    
  
Their jumps and movements a bit too much, too animated, too foolish. But it fits them just right and by the time their mics are switched on and a directing hand pushes them forward, they're both amped up and bright eyed.   
  
They rush the stage and the crowd cheers loud and surprised with names on their tongues and passion in their veins. The bass loops heavy and addictive and the two appear dark and foxish in the way they devour the meal before them.   
  
The one spits fire and filth and egocentric hypes in a voice so sharp and clear it cuts. He has the right amount of venom to thrust out, controlled and leveled as to not kill the listener, but they all wait for that final blow where the loss of it leaves them reeling and light headed.    
  
Their label mate is not forgotten as he leads the song and flows with the stamina. But there's a clear line that can not be broken as the first boy mirrors the second, and the second mirrors the first.     
  
The boy with the hair that curls in wet waves and a crookedness to his smirk works the crowd, shouting with them, at them, and gearing the energy up higher and higher till it breaks into frenzy and vibrant noise. His own voice and rhythm as raw as the final rounds of hard sex and conquest. His body gleams with sweat, his lips stay pressed to the mic, and eyes alight with pride whenever they fall onto the other boy by his side.    
  
A pause here and there to admire that force and when it's too much he calls others to look at it too. Spotlighting a single person while all other lights flicker and flash about them.

 

 

 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What was it that double b did in the flash of the light?  
> Of course I know the truth but I'm interested in what everyone else thinks. You can believe what you want ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I don't know why, but I'm pretty sure I said this was a five chaptered fic in the first part but ao3 had it as "?" But anyways, incase you didn't see it now you know!
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading~


	5. Jinhwan: Part Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the last chapter ;;;;;;

It’s a bit late in the evening and the seven of them are all out with some of the managers and other hyungs of the company.

Each of them are buzzed with excitement from landing a recent record breaking deal and a few more from the rounds of alcohol on the table and in their system. The sweet cooking smoke of the meat in the center table grill burns away any foul moods that could be.

It's hours in and it's only seen in how they get louder, redder, and sway a little more lightly in their seats. Too much laughter with jokes and stories distract them from the long day's weariness.

June finishes a round of impressions to the delight of the others around him. And Jinhwan chuckles just before looking down the table for something more to eat.

That's when he catches someone, a director of something, bring a bottle up to pour more drinks. But he only does so to the attention of Hanbin. A word passes between them and it catches Hanbin's stare and easy smile.

It’s hard to hear them from the distance between them and Jinhwan. That and it’s loud enough to make talking to the person next to you difficult. But there’s nothing to say it wasn’t just a compliment.

Jinhwan tries to focus in but even their faces waver in the disturbance from the heat and smoke rising off the grill.

But even from here Jinhwan can pick up on Hanbin’s weariness and the clumsy hesitation as he starts to lift his cup. The young rapper is most likely past his already pushed alcohol limit, but he smiles still and nods along to his elder.

Jinhwan would have pitied him if Hanbin was alone. Which is to say he’s not.

A strong hand covers Hanbin's glass just as its rim nearly reaches halfway. It gets pushed back down and restrained it to the table.

Hanbin looks momentarily relieved, his eyes warming as he stares at the hand, and then up the arm where his stare softens to adoration as Bobby thrusts his own glass up to the offered bottle. He has that eye crinkle smile set to charming as he says something confidently.

It gets a solid laugh from the recipient, who is maybe too tipsy to feel cheated. But Bobby downs the offer and does so again and again whenever those eyes look back to Hanbin's glass.

Just until an eventual, bigger distraction occurs that has the bottle placed back down and Hanbin's lack of toast forgotten.

With a hand still on the tiny drinking glass, Bobby slowly slides it off the table, thus hiding the item. Hanbin shifts a bit closer to Bobby's side. His eyes are on the cooked meat being passed out. But Jinhwan knows better from the way their shoulders lean against the other.

Bobby settles more of his tipsy weight onto Hanbin. The boy getting jostled by the older one's reverberating energy as he continues to laugh with everyone.

Hanbin whispers a few things just for Bobby to hear, a coy smile gracing his features as he does so. His hands disappear under the table and Bobby just smirks and reaches for more meat to feed to Hanbin.

Who of course accepts gratefully.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Later, when their eyes are no longer wide and the energy of the night has subsided, Bobby leans on Hanbin more.

Inside the van on the way back to the dorm Bobby’s spell of guardianship is momentarily relieved as his head falls to Hanbin's shoulder. His eyes blink with a slow rise and fall while watching the ways Hanbin aligns the gold of their member rings.

Fingers fold and unfold until abruptly coming to a stop clasped together. Bobby's eyes don't reopen and Hanbin pulls the rough palm into his lap. His own head tilts over until his cheek rests atop Bobby's mussed hair.

The lines of their friendship blurry and unimportant as their social roles slip further from just being a hyung for a dongsaeng or dongsaeng to his hyung.

And even still, they’re just two boys not even a full year apart, and making their own definition of friendship and everything to come.

 

 

 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and all the comments and kudos loves!! I hope you all enjoyed it and picked up on some of the subtle progressions ;)
> 
> I just can't believe it's over ;; this ficlet has been with me collecting dust for the better have of a year before darling  
> [Aby](http://shimco.tumblr.com/) had me start it back up and post it. So to her we owe her everything nice~
> 
> I'm working on more stuff to upload (some with higher ratings *winks* so I hope you stay with me :> I have two ready to post so expect some weekly updates o-o this is new to me
> 
> find me on  
> [tumblr](http://coquettish-rap.tumblr.com/) or send anon love with plot bunnies~! hoho
> 
> ok cheers~


End file.
